Somewhere Safe
by Fox Moonshadow
Summary: J'onn makes a desperate choice to save Flash's life. First Vore. Chapter's two and three dedicated to Kyer, who's review made me giggle.
1. Chapter 1

J'onn was worried. He and Flash had been separated from the others on an artic world for some time, hiding in a small-ish cave to escape the native predatory creatures. Flash hadn't moved or spoken in hours except for on and off shivers racking his body. Unsure what to do, J'onn had lain next to Flash in an attempt to keep him warm, but it didn't seem to be working. Flash's eye's were closed, he almost looked like he was sleeping, but his heart rate was unnervingly slow even for a normal person. "Flash. You need to wake up." J'onn said softly, shaking his shoulder slightly. No reaction. "Flash. Wally, you need to get up." Slowly, Flash's eyes fluttered open. J'onn let out a sigh of relief, pulling Flash closer. "You need to stay awake. There's a chance you may have a concussion. Do you understand?" Flash looked up at him, his expression dazed and his eyes starting to close again. J'onn winced slightly and looked around, growing desperate. Not seeing anything helpful, he sighed and slowly shifted to his serpentine form, coiling around Flash carefully. Flash just closed his eyes again, nuzzling the skin next to his head slightly. _"Hold on just a little longer."_ With one last helpless look around, J'onn opened his mouth as wide as it would go and slid it over his unconscious teammate, careful of his fangs as he closed his mouth on Flash's chest. Slowly, he began working his head lower until he felt Flash's head hit the back of his throat. J'onn closed his eyes for a moment, creating a telepathic link and offering comforting emotions to his friend before swallowing gently. He felt Flash's head and shoulders slide into his throat and swallowed again, this time taking his entire torso. Half-way in now, Flash started to move a little, more in confusion than fear. J'onn paused and carefully opened his mind more to his young friend, offering him feelings of comfort and warmth and reassurance. This seemed to be all Flash needed as he went still again. J'onn slowly readjusted his position to be looking up and then gulped a bit harder, feeling Flash's head slip into his stomach. One more swallow and the earthling was completely inside him. He waited a few seconds until her could feel Flash curled up in his stomach before coiling around himself, his stomach completely covered to preserve body heat for Flash. _"Wally? Can you hear me?"_

_"J'onn? What's going on? It's warm. Did the others find us?"_ Flash asked, his mind a bit sluggish still. J'onn smiled as best he could in his serpent form when he felt Flash snuggling into the flesh around him. He would probably freak when he realized where he was.

_"We have not been found yet, but you were loosing too much body heat. I've put you somewhere safe until the others arrive."_ He explained, looking out the entrance to their cave. _"I'm going to try to find food. Try not to move around to much. It's quite distracting."_ He felt some confused fidgeting before Flash went still and he could sense that he'd fallen asleep again. Keeping the telepathic link open in case Flash needed something, J'onn slithered out of the cave in search of easy prey.


	2. Chapter 2

J'onn paused when he felt a soft kick from within his stomach, lowering his head even with the slight bump that was his teammate. _"J'onn? What's going on? Where am I? Why's it so dark and wet and cramped in here?"_ J'onn almost chuckled as he nudged the bump lightly with his snout, resulting in confused squirms as Wally tried to find the source of the nudge. _"J'onn?"_

_"It's okay, Wally. Do you not remember what I told you before. I had to put you somewhere safe until the others arrive, otherwise you would have frozen to death."_ J'onn said calmly. _"I apologies if it's a little cramped, but it's the best I could do. Your condition was reaching critical."_

_"Okay, so where exactly is this safe place?"_ Wally asked before wondering if he even really wanted to know. He felt another gentle nudge, which he supposed was probably J'onn checking in on him, as he investigated his surroundings as best he could. There was a fairly steady thumping sound coming from above him and whatever was holding him was very soft and warm, if a little damp and snug. He couldn't actually see anything because of the lack of light. Still, something about this place seemed familiar, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Whatever it was, it gave him a feeling of safety like he couldn't remember ever feeling before.

_"Wally, I'm not really certain how to tell you this. There was only one place where you would be safe from the cold and the animals. It is a unique ability all of my kind have."_ J'onn said. _"You are safely… tucked away, inside my body."_ He paused waiting for Flash's reaction, hoping he wouldn't be to frightened by this new experience.

_"I'm inside you? Like, in you where?"_

_"My stomach, but please don't panic…."_ Whatever J'onn was going to say to comfort his fleet-footed friend was cut off by a sudden hiss of pain as Flash lashed out against him, kicking and punching nearly at the speed of sound, his thoughts jumbled and clouded over with fear and betrayal. It broke J'onn's heart, sensing that. The Martian writhed slightly on the ground before coiling up as tightly as he could around his stomach, squashing Flash enough to restrain him but careful not to hurt him. _"Please, let me explain. My people, the Martians, have always been able to contain those we care for in this manner with no harm coming to them. It is used as a last resort to protect our families. I promise, you will not be harmed."_ J'onn waited until he could feel Wally forcibly relax himself, at least physically, before uncoiling and giving him a little more room.

_"You've done this before?" _J'onn could hear the fear even in Wally's thought-voice.

_"Not personally, no, but my father once saved my own life in this manner when I was very young."_ J'onn waited for a moment, sensing the fear lingering still in Flash's mind. _"I swear, I would never harm you. The League is my family now."_ To prove this, J'onn opened his mind to Flash, letting waves of love and care he felt for every member of his new family wash over him, paying special attention to the growing fondness he felt towards Flash himself. After what felt like an eternity to the serpentine shape-shifter, Flash finally settled down, though a little residual fear lingered. J'onn blinked when he suddenly felt careful hands stroking the inside of his stomach, soothing sore spots his tenant had created earlier. Smiling and serpent's smile, J'onn rubbed back gently with his snout before turning his attention back to the fruit he'd stumbled across, hoping it would be enough for Flash since the speedster didn't need to run just yet.


	3. Chapter 3

J'onn smiled softly, coiled up loosely with his head by his stomach. If he was quiet enough he could just hear Flash's heartbeat, slowed to an almost normal rate as his metabolism slowed from lack of necessity. Flash was sleeping again, twitching or kicking softly every-so-often as he dreamed. J'onn couldn't deny that he enjoyed having Flash inside him like this, feeling the absolute trust the human had for him now that the fear had vanished, J'onn was pleased in had only taken a week for Flash's trust in him to rebuild itself. It also made J'onn feel pleasantly warm inside. He knew he would be sad when they were found and he would have to let Flash out, but he couldn't just keep Flash trapped forever. Flash was a free spirit, he would only be content to stay in his small space for so long before the desire to run overpowered him. Still, J'onn could enjoy it while it lasted.

Before J'onn knew it a month had passed on this frigid planate. He had already eaten for both himself and his tenant and was enjoying a rare ray of this planet's blue sunshine when he heard it: the gentle purr of a well cared-for engine. He looked up to see a Javelin coming down to land, sensing three minds inside. He could sense Shayera's concern when she didn't see Flash, Dove's worry for his long-time friend, and Hawk's eagerness to destroy anyone who had hurt his teammates. J'onn rose up slightly as the Javelin landed near him in the clearing and the three Leaguers disembarked. "J'onn? Is that you?" Shayera asked, one hand on her mace just in case.

_"Yes, Shayera. I was beginning to wonder when you would arrive, though I admit I had expected founders only."_ J'onn said, nodding in greeting to the three.

"Where are the others? You had Flash and Booster Gold with you, right? Are they both okay?" Shayera asked, looking around. Her wings drooped slightly when neither hero came running out to greet them.

_"We were separated when we crash landed here. I found Flash soon afterwards. He had a mild concussion and the beginnings of hypothermia. I found Booster Gold a week later. He… didn't make it."_ J'onn kept his eyes on the ground, remembering the mangled state the time-traveling hero's body had been in when he'd found him, striped of most of its meat. The three new arrivals bowed their heads as well for a moment of silence before Shayera looked back to J'onn.

"What about Wally?" She asked fearfully. Unless J'onn had found a hot spring on this forsaken place, her little brother's chances were practically zero. J'onn looked uncomfortable for a moment, then closed his eyes, not in mourning, but in telepathic communication.

_"Wally. Wake up Wally. Shayera and Hawk and Dove are here. It's time to go home now."_

_"Shayera? You're sure?"_ J'onn didn't blame Flash for his disbelief. There had been a few times they had thought a Javelin was coming only to be passed by.

_"She's standing right in front of me. Would you like to see her now?"_ J'onn smiled softly at Flash's excited squirms and lifted himself a bit taller, contracting his stomach muscles and gently forcing his full load back up his throat. Shayera, Hawk, and Dove exchanged concerned looks when their friend started gagging slightly. They backed up a step when something large, wet, and _moving_ slid from his mouth and into the snow in front of them. J'onn quickly reverted to his humanoid form and wiped Wally's face free of slime with the corner of his cape, double checking his breathing just in case before sitting back and letting the others see. Wally's mask was off, hanging from his neck, and his was blinking in the sudden light before his gaze found Shayera.

"Hey. You miss me?" He asked softly, voice low and raspy from disuse. He winced slightly at his sore throat before smiling at his sister and friends. After just a few seconds, though, the cold starting biting at his flesh, making him shiver almost uncontrollably.

"We need to get him somewhere warm. I will explain everything on the way back to the Watchtower." J'onn said, carefully picking Wally up and carrying him aboard the Javelin, three shell-shocked heroes following close behind.

~*~

"…if he hadn't gulped me down I wouldn't be alive right now. I know it sounds pretty freaky, but it was the only way he could protect me." Wally finished telling the other founders his side of the story. He watched all of them closely, trying to gauge their reactions. Shayera was still in shock over what she had seen, but seemed happy just to have Wally back safely; Green Lantern looked slightly ill but relieved; Batman and Diana were impossible to read; and Superman looked like he didn't know if he wanted to kill J'onn for eating his teammate or give him an award for creative thinking in a near-hopeless situation. "You guys aren't gonna kick him out or something, are ya. 'Cause if you even try it I'm gone just as quick." Thid gained him a few startled looks, though Batman looked almost amused…almost.

"We'll need to discus it a bit further, but I think it's safe to say J'onn won't be going anywhere anytime soon." Batman said, surprising everyone in the room. "In the meantime you need to rest and finish recovering. You've been through a lot." Wally nodded and snuggled back into the med-bay bed, happy to find it was a comfortable one, before dozing off. His last conscious thought was that he hoped J'onn would let him back in again some time.

THE END


	4. Epilogue

Wally was running as fast as he could. The world blurred by even with his enhanced 'speed-vision' until he couldn't even tell what country he was in anymore. Was he even still on Earth? He didn't know, he only knew he had to get away from…whatever it was that was chasing him, He was frightened, to afraid to even think straight. It was too quiet here, every shadow looked like a blurry monster chasing after him. He was freezing cold. Was he slowing down?! No, he had to run faster and faster and get away or they would-kill-him-and-he-didn't-even-know-who-they-were-but-he-had-to-run-faster-or-they-would-catch-him-and-eat-him-and-he-didn't-want-to-be-dead-in-the-stomach-of-a-scare-monster-thing-and-his-friends-weren't-there-to-protect-him-now-and-they-were-gaining-on-him-and-J'onn-wasn't-there-to-save-him-and-he-didn't-want-them-to-catch-him-because-if-they-caught-him-they-would-eat-him-and-kill-him-and-oh-Hera-God-Zues-Osirs-Anibuis-Oberon-Kami-Loki-and-anyone-else-he-was-forgetting-and-off.

Wally bolted into a sitting position, yelping when he hit his head against his bedside desk. He looked around quickly, assessing the situation. He was in his boxers in the floor of his room on the Watchtower, he hadn't been able to sleep properly in his bedroom down on Earth since he and J'onn had gotten back from that icy planate a month ago, and his legs were tangled in his sheets. Conclusion: He'd had a nightmare about being chased by monsters, his legs had gotten caught in his blankets, and he'd fallen out of bed. The resulting pain and surprise had woken him up. Carefully, almost delicately, he unwrapped the blankets from around his legs and stood up, immediately bolting out his door so fast he didn't have to worry about anyone seeing him without speed-vision, ran down the hall, and skidded into the already-open down five doors down just as it closed behind him. Sitting coiled up at the back of the room, looking at Wally with endless patients and more than a little amusement, was a giant, pale green snake with orange eyes. Wally smiled at the snake, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey, J'onn. I know it's late and all but I was wondering…." Wally paused as the snaked moved forward to coil around him, nuzzling him slightly before opening its mouth and sliding it over him. "Thanks, J'onn." He muttered, closing his eyes as he was swallowed alive, not missing the irony of it for even a split-microsecond.

End.

Okay, last chapter for real this time. Kyer, that means stop making me want to contradict you. Also, this story was not meant to be Slash, but I suppose if you see it that way that's your deal. I was actually in the mind-set of J'onn being like a surrogate daddy for Wally.


End file.
